This invention relates to certain new chemical compounds and processes for their preparation. More particularly, this invention relates to certain selectively protected derivatives of kanamycins A and B, and processes therefor, said selectively protected derivatives being of value as intermediates for the preparation of known antibacterial agents. Known antibacterial agents for which the selectively protected derivatives of kanamycin A and B of this invention are of use are kanamycins A and B having an .omega.-amino-2-hydroxyalkyl group on the 1-amino group. Additionally, certain of the selectively protected kanamycin A and kanamycin B derivatives of this invention are of use as intermediates to kanamycins A and B having an .omega.-amino-2-hydroxyalkanoyl group on the 1-amino group.
Preparation of 1-N-(.omega.-amino-2-hydroxyalkanoyl) derivatives of kanamycins A and B, via acylation of kanamycins A and B, or selectively protected derivatives thereof, are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,781,268, 3,886,139, 3,904,597 and 3,974,137. Reduction of 1-N-(.omega.-amino-2-hydroxyalkanoyl) derivatives of kanamycins A and B to the corresponding 1-N-(.omega.-amino-2-hydroxyalkyl) compound is described in West German Offenlegungsschrift 2,547,738.
Belgian Pat. No. 817,546 describes the preparation of 3,3",6'-tri-N-formylkanamycin A and 2', 3,3",6'-tetra-N-formylkanamycin B. Pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 767,657, and Belgian Pat. No. 851,777, broadly disclose the use of selectively protected kanamycin derivatives, including 3,3",6'-tri-N-formylkanamycin A and 2',3,3",6'-tetra-N-formylkanamycin B, for the preparation of 1-N-(.omega.-amino-2-hydroxyalkyl) derivatives of kanamycins A and B. However, none of these references specifically identifies nor specifically teaches how to make the selectively protected kanamycin A and B derivatives of the present invention.